


Taken

by carefreevictory



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, implied underaged drinking, kind of??, theyre about 18/19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:45:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8337016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carefreevictory/pseuds/carefreevictory
Summary: At first, Keith found Lances flirtatious ways to be annoying, hitting on every pretty alien in the bar they recently frequented.He couldn't say when the irritation and concern that Lance would get in trouble turned into what it was now. But the enjoyment he received when botching the blue paladins attempts was undeniable.Even if it was at his own expense.





	

**Author's Note:**

> there are more words in the summary than the actual story im sure???  
> its unbeta'd so i apologize for any mistakes and for all the commas  
> and grammatical errors

He could feel his body go ridged as a weight settled on his right thigh. Hot and heavy, gloved. Lance's voice nearly cracked in surprise, and wide, aqua eyes blink when his conversation partner noticed a change. "Is everything alright?" Her voice chirped, concern clear across her fair, equally blue features.

Lance stammered briefly as he bounced his leg under the bar table, trying to shake off the hand. "I'm fine, sorry. What was I saying?" He laughed in embarrassment, panic spiking as the hand gave him a firm squeeze.

"You were telling me about how you and your fellow paladins took on a Galran beast," she hummed, resting her hand on his left knee as she moved in closer. 

The action didn't go unnoticed by Keith.

"Oh? You're telling her about that time?" The red paladin chimed in, turning to face the pair as his hand slid further up Lances thigh. "Did you know that without him we probably wouldn't have made it? Half our team was already down. There was only one other working with Lance, trying to distract the beast since their weapon was across the room. Lance took this opportunity to swoop in and catch the beast unguarded, aiming at its back." Keith leaned in closer, sliding a free hand in Lances hair, moving his face close to his neck. He stood there for a brief second before pressing his head against the slender, tan neck, his eyes trained on the alien beside them. "The creature's armor protected it and it moved to lash out. But at the last second and with a well place shot," he trailed off. "He saved us, but God, I was so /scared/ for him," Keith breathed, moving his head again, lips all but pressing against the burning skin at the nape of Lances neck at this point. Lance was blushing, that much he could tell.

The skin beneath his lips was hot to the touch.

He knew the game he played at was dangerous, lying about his "relationship" with Lance to ruin any chance the blue paladin had with anyone. At first, it was due to annoyance. They had more important things at hand, and all Lance wanted to do was get lucky. But then, he found himself enjoying how irritated it made his fellow paladin. The change was quick and almost scared him, but before he knew it, his casual touches became more confident. Implications becoming more blatant, tales he spun like those from some fantasy.

"And when we got back," Keith let out a breathy moan into his neck, tongue sliding along caramel skin in a slow lap. "It was a night-"

His sentence was cut short the moment Lance shot up, his drink tipping over onto the bar. Keith wondered briefly if he had pushed it too far, almost hoped that he did. He would take any reaction he pried out of his partner.

What he didn't expect was to be dragged out into the restroom and pressed hard against the door to be met by a leg between his thighs and lips pressed roughly into his own.

It wasn't where he saw the night going, but he was in no way complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> based on a roleplay between my friend and i were keith couldnt think of any better way to ruin lances chances with the ladies and pretends to be his boyfriends  
> but then things get complicated between them and they have sex in the bathroom  
> i might write out that part and add some backstory at some point, i dont know. ive just had this sitting around for a while and felt like i could post it  
> \---  
> [ tumblr mirror](http://carefreebutts.tumblr.com/post/152189773107/)


End file.
